FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a hydraulic booster incorporating therein an antiskid device in one unified body.
Heretofore, the brake system for braking a vehicle has been provided with various devices including among others a hydraulic booster which is arranged to boost a hydraulic power and an antiskid control device for preventing the vehicle from falling into a wheel locked state during brake application. According to the generally employed practice, these devices are discretely arranged. However, since they are designed for inclusion in one and the same vehicle brake system, suitable arrangement to combine them into one unit would facilitate assembly work on the brake system of the vehicle and also permit improvement in the structural arrangement and functions. To attain these advantages, a device has been arranged to combine an hydraulic booster and an antiskid control device into one body, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,192.
However, such a unified type device must be arranged to assure an adequate operation of the antiskid control device which is only rarely required to operate and also to have the normal braking system remain unaffected even in the event of a failure arising in the antiskid control system.